The population registers of a Belgian commune, 1846-1880 La Huple, have been made machine readable and partly analyzed. This proposal requests additional funds to correct the data for the period 1867-1880, to link the population registers to other data available for the period (particularly in the marriage registers and the taxation records), and to complete the analysis. Three studies in particular are planned: the analysis of the fertility decline and the onset of family limitation in the commune; further methodological assessment of population registers and their potential; and a study of life cycle, household dynamics and individual behavior.